


Seriously, Let Him Sleep.

by OrcishPorcish



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: the absolute slightest heckin ship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcishPorcish/pseuds/OrcishPorcish
Summary: Paperinik requires Gyro's immediate assistance in the middle of the night, again.





	Seriously, Let Him Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from the hours of 2:30 to 3:30. It is by no means a masterpiece. It is held together by strings. It is choppy in many areas. And it nearly entirely fails in it's one purpose of being a ship-fic. Nonetheless! It is short and fun, and I hope that anyone who reads will have a good time. 
> 
> With that all said, Let Gyro get a good night's sleep for once.

Gyro awoke to the sensation of being shaken violently and the sound of a familiar screaming, "GYRO WAKE UP!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!" He flailed around for a bit searching for the clock that should be at his bedside while the shaking and screaming continued. Finally, he felt contact with a small, metal object, and shoved it in the face of whom he assumed was Paperinik.  
“The time! Look at the time! Don’t you have any idea what time it is!?” Is what Gyro wanted to say, but what came out was, “Time… look, the time… Don’t you know how… it’s… sleeptime...” To which a glass of water was splashed over his face in response.  
“Gyro, I know it’s late, but right now I need you to wake up and help me. I promise, it’s an emergency. I wouldn’t trouble you with this otherwise.” The chicken grumbled and reluctantly opened his eyes to see exactly whom he had expected to see. What he hadn’t expected to see, was that he had not shoved a clock in Paperinik’s face, but rather the pocket-sized laundry machine he had been working on.  
“Alright, alright, I’m up. What needs fixing- or making- or whatever it is you need at,” he looked at the actual clock, still sitting on the bedstand where he thought it should be, “2:25 in the morning.”  
“I need you to fix the car.”  
“Why- what’s happened to the car!? “ Gyro’s began imagining what sort of terrible things could have happened to the car that needed immediate and imperative repair. Had it gained sentience and turned on the citizens of Duckburg? Had it been miniaturized? Vaporized?? Sent to another dimension???  
“It’s battery died.”  
Gyro chuckled and replied with a soft, “No problem!” But inside he wanted to pick up the duck, reply with a harsh, “the battery died, huh? Wooo-wee couldn’t wait til mornin for that one, could ya? Had to wake up ol’ gyro and have him fix it for you at TWO IN THE MORNIN!!” and throw him out of the house. After giving it a second thought, he decided that wasn’t what he wanted to do at all; Paperinik was a good friend, and even if it was late, fixing a dead battery wasn’t that big of a deal.

Upon inspecting the car, Gyro realized that the issue wasn’t that the battery was dead, it was that the entire front half of the car had been entirely reduced to ash. “Paperinik, “ he began, “what exactly- what happened to the car again?”  
“Oh, uh, someone may or may not have hit the car with a death ray an hour ago.”  
“A death ray?”  
“Well I assumed it was a death ray given that it was turning things into ash”  
“And you didn’t tell me that’s what happened why?”  
Paperinik took a second before answering, “I don’t know, I guess I didn’t want you to worry about it.”  
Gyro rolled his eyes and started hammering a new hood for the car. The truth was, he was worried about it. He was very worried about it. He was so worried about it, he was beginning to worry that perhaps he was mistaken that Paperinik was standing right next to him. Perhaps he was only imagining that Paperinik was standing right next to him. Perhaps Paperinik was in the pile of ash by the car. Perhaps- perhaps Paperinik was standing right next to him and was in the pile of ash by the car. Could it be possible that he had suddenly and inexplicably gained the ability to see ghosts? That Paperinik was here to ask him assistance from the other side? He was pretty sure he had heard that people with close bonds could sometimes see each other after death. Was his bond with Paperinik close enough? He threw the hammer at Paperinik. He had to be sure. 

Paperinik watched as a hammer whizzed past his head and looked over at Gyro only to see the chicken staring back in utter horror.  
“OH MY GOD YOU’RE DEAD!” Gyro screamed..  
“What!? O-of course I’m not dead! I just asked you to fix my car didn’t I??”  
“THE HAMMER WENT RIGHT THROUGH YOU!!! YOU’RE DEAD!!!!!!”  
“No, No Gyro the hammer missed! It missed me!”  
“YOU’RE JUST SAYING THAT SO I DON’T WORRY AGAIN! BUT IT’S TOO LATE! I’M WORRYING!!!”  
“Oh geez- Gyro I’m ok, I’m ok. I promise you, I’m ok. The death ray hit the car, not me, look, I can pick up the hammer you threw at me.” Paperinik proceeded to do just that.   
“YOU CAN’T FOOL ME! I KNOW GHOSTS CAN PICK UP OBJECTS WITH EFFORT!”  
“Gyro did you get enough sleep? You’re unraveling.”  
“OF COURSE I DIDN’T GET ENOUGH SLEEP! YOU HAUNTED ME AWAKE!!!”  
“I suppose I did do that, didn’t I… well- forget the car, just, go back to sleep”  
“AS IF I COULD SLEEP AFTER LEARNING YOU JUST DIED!?”  
“You can, and you will.” Paperinik went up to Gyro and sprayed something in his face. He smiled contently as Gyro collapsed onto the table, in deep sleep.

Paperinik picked up the chicken and carried him back to his bed. He wrapped the blankets around him tightly and fixed his nightcap. Then he contemplated what he should do. It was too late to take a bus home, and he didn’t particularly feel like walking back, spring boots or not. And he did eventually have to get the car fixed too.  
“No,” Paperinik thought, “I should really just deal with the car myself. It wasn’t fair to put more pressure on him.” He glanced back over at Gyro and just realized for what felt like the first time but was probably the hundredth or thousandth time that Helper was sleeping in exactly the same manner but on a smaller scale just slightly next to his left. They were adorable, the both of them. He smiled and sat at the foot of the bed a little longer, watching them sleep, before eventually nodding off himself.

Gyro awoke in the morning to the smell of freshly made pancakes, “Rise and shine sleepyhead!” Chimed a delighted Donald Duck. “Breakfast in bed, because you most certainly need rest.” Gyro smiled and accepted the offer.  
“By the way, Gyro, are you alright? You seemed to have had a bad dream! You were shouting out in your sleep.”  
“Did I?” Gyro paused cutting his pancakes and thought about it. “I suppose I did. I dreamt that Paperinik had died and was haunting me.”  
“Well I can assure that he is alive! He actually asked me if I could repair his car just this morning! Don’t worry about it- I can most certainly take care of the job by myself with enough elbow grease. You just take the morning off and relax. You’re pushing yourself too hard.”  
Gyro smiled at Donald’s thoughtfulness, but secretly doubted that he could most certainly take care of the job by himself. Nonetheless, a morning to relax was lovely.


End file.
